


Drink this, Young Master.

by TahomaruLovesHyakkimaru



Category: TahoHyakki Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahomaruLovesHyakkimaru/pseuds/TahomaruLovesHyakkimaru
Summary: This is far from the dororo series, in short, this story is not related to the story of dororo.This series is for the world of Tahou and Hyakki.I made this and this is not related to dororo so i think i might call this fiction 'canon'.Enjoy this very first fiction i've done before.
Relationships: Hyakkimaru/Tahomaru (Dororo), Taho/Hyakki
Kudos: 5





	Drink this, Young Master.

Characters:  
Hyakki Chariusse Montevillo  
Tahou Cairon Montevillo

\--

Hyakki went up early at home after finishing his shcool classes, Before that,he is confused why tahou never came to pick him up in the gate so,

"Where's Tahou?"

The butler immedietly bowed his head,

"Greetings. The young master his in room, he has a ill today."

Hyakki tilted his head right,  
"what? when? what is it?"

"-- Perhaps he has a fever since morning,and yet he never took a medicines. And he is waiting for you now,"

\--

Hyakki went up in the stairs carefully and slowly, because he is holding a tray where is there's a bowl of porridge and a medicine. Since there's a maid who should have do this job but he refused and he insisted that he will take care of him.

He slowly opened the door and there's a man half lying on the headboard of the bed, while smoking and looking at the huge window in the left as if he is waiting for someone.

Hyakki lifted his eyebrow up as if he's dissapointed and shrugged his shoulders and, he puts the tray on the shelf, the noise attracted him.

he opened his mouth and immediately threw the ciggarette on the ashtray, "Uh, aniue.."

Hyakki folded his arm and raised his eyebrow and frowned, this find tahou so cute and he laughs and guilty at same time, "sorry, i will never do it again." 

He flinched Tahou's forehead "Aww--"

"-You never learn, told you don't smoke anymore!"

"I will not smoke anymor--"

"-Shut up.You always do that everyday anyways.."

He just smiled and rubbed his head in guilt, he saw a bowl on the table hyakki brought, "What is that?"

He looked at his eyes and the he picked the bowl, "A porridge, the butler said you're sick and i came to take care of you."

He took a spoon and starts to feed him, he puts a spoon with porridge near his mouth, 

"Say Ahh." 

Tahou finds so him so very cute again, his face seems to be blushed, he laughed a little, 

"What are you laughing about? Come on. Say ahh."

"ok," he ate the porridge from the spoon, as he ate it, the porridge seemingly unusual, so yummy.

"Who cooked that?" he asked, hyakki stopped for a while, and starts to speak faintly, "Is the porridge not tasty?" he said sadly.

He noticed his sad face, He smiled, "No, the porridge is surprisingly yummy."

He blushed, "Then what are doing? Eat now." he said coldly but it's obviously he's blushing and screaming deep inside just by looking at his flaming face.

Tahou laughed and ate the food he offered.  
\--

"TAHOU CAIRON!!" 

He shouted, after he finished to eat porridge, he should drink the medicine. 

But surprisingly, he never took the medicine, Trying to fake his sleep, "TAHOU! I will slap you!"

"Tahou! Please..." He shook his arm hardly. This annoying man! he never respond, he just stayed still.

Hyakki put out his arm down tiredly and rolled his eyes, And another idea popped on his mind, he pouted slightly.

"If you don't drink this,"

"- I'll cry."

Tahou opened his right eye, "Really?" And he did not expected that he really did it, A small tears already coming from his beautiful eyes, He hurriedly stood up and lay on headboard,"-Shit, I said i'm gonna drink it now."

Tahou really hates the most is seeing him cying. Everytime he cries it did hurt his heart very much, he was so very guilty he want to hug hyakki calm him and kiss his eyelids to stop his tears.

Hyakki took the dirty advantage to make him drink him medicine, he's satisfied how tahou is about to drink the cup of medicine, unfortunately, Tahou saw him throughout. So basically,

He just kissed the corner of cup and then, "Done." Then he laid back on the bed,

Hyakki almost burn his head out in annoyance, he murmured slightly in annoyance, "Cairon.." but Tahou starts to fake his sleep again, how he really wanted to choke him till he opened his mouth because of lack of air, Then put the fucking medicine, then everything is done,

But tahou is sick and needs to be took care of, he rolled his eyes and blow his long middle thin bangs,

He looked at him again now he's playing something on his phone, He glared at him, How he really despises him a lot.

"Tahou Cairon Montevillo is the future Ceo of the most biggest company." Tahou looked at him in confusion,"and also," hyakki continued,

"Tahou is the most handsome man in the eyes of the many girls,"

"I know of course." Tahou smirked, It made hyakki annoyed at his smirks more,

"Everyone says, Tahou is the most bravest man, intelligent man, responsible man and matured man."

and Hyakki looked at his eyes with despise, "And how come the future CEO is AFRAID of the MEDICINE?"

Tahou stood up again and also glaring back on his brother,"fuck." He slammed the phone in the left shelf hardly, "And you do have some guts?" hyakki said strictly and gave him a death glare "I said,"

"--i'm gonna it drink now."

And he did drank it with his pale face and pale lips,

"So it's that really hard to drink it? Look you're doing very well."

Tahou looked at him who's smiling, He disgusted at it cause of irritation, Hyakki saw this so basically, it his turn to smirk, 

"I'm going back now," He patted his head, "Good Boy!"

Tahou Glared at him and hyakki laughed, 

Hyakki picked the empty trays, and then go downstairs.

\--

Since Tahou felt so lonely here, he can't sleep and his fever still burns him.

It's already midnight, Only him who's awake. 

He stood up, Then he's head became so dizzy, so he holds the wall tightly.

Everything already dark, everyone is sleep except the guard from outside.

He became more dizzy the more he walks and longer time he stood up, but this gonna ain't stopping Tahou to walk, he tightly holding the wall to go in the other stairs that leads into another another room,

"Fuck," he murmured, when he almost slipped at the stairs good thing he immediately holds the stairhold, At last he is at his front door now, he opened the door slowly.

He found him, who's sleeping peacefully, he sat on his bed beside him, He looked at his face, 

He's so beautiful, his face is illuminated by the moonlight, Seeing his long eyelashes to his red lips like roses, looking like there's a goddess lying beside him, he pressed those soft red lips and he remembers happened earlier where hyakki pouted, so cute, he really wanted to pinch his cheeks. He heard hyakki murmured something and Tahou laughed.

Tahou held the bangs covering his face and put it on his ear, he arranged his long black hair and put it on other side, So he laid beside him, he stretched his arm and put hyakki's head into his arm, And kissed his forehead, he saw hyakki's face smiling a little, "Silly." Tahou whispered.

And Again he kissed his forehead but longer, "Thank you, Aniue."

And then he hugged him gently and finally sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, i have been practicing to write for almost have a years, this is the first i made i remember before i have done this fiction for a week, because i'm observing if i write right.
> 
> If you had read this please leave a criticism and thank you very much!


End file.
